


Romances and Battles between

by Breathtaker



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathtaker/pseuds/Breathtaker
Summary: After Empire of Storms!Aelin was caught by Maeve and must now face her worsest enemy's. Can Rowan free her before Erawan gets her? #RowaelinDuring that, Lysandra must play her role as queen Aelin but if she fails... Aedion tries to avoid her but... #LysaedionAnd of course there is Manon. With the help of King Dorian she must build up her new kingdom. But loyalty is not without a price.Finally Elide must make a hard decision. Can Lorcan get her trust back?Womanpower! My favorites, love them all





	1. Aelin&Rowan/Manon&Dorian

**Aelin**

At the corner of her eye she could see Cairn. He was just standing there for hours. If the pain in her bones, especially at her back, hadn't been there, she would have tried to provocate him. Only to show Maeve how useless her games were. But she wasn't this foolish. So she kept lying in the dirt and darkness. Fenrys was forced to leave her but he would come back next morning. She must wait...

 

 

> "Get up _princess_!"

A harsh voice shouted right in her ears. She was cold, so cold that she couldn't bring herself to-

_slap!_

Someone punched her and hit her cheekbone. Aelin trembled, her body shaking shaking... Cairn took her hair and pulled her to her feet. Only with her last will she could hold back the scream. It hurt endlessly. Aelin couldn't see clearly and gritted her teeth.

_Slap, slap!_

Two punches, one against her belly and one against her chest. When his fist collapsed with her breast he stopped for a heartbeat. "You're powerless, you're worthless. And no one will help you little princess. Not even Rowan!"

Disgust and anger raised and with last of her power she pressed her nails into his flesh.

His answering howl was it worth enough. But then it changed. The small cell was getting darker. Cairn has bitten her neck, his teeth almost tasting her blood. And that was the first time, she absolutely felt powerless.

**Rowan**

His aching body was getting thinner. Rowan didn't particularly care about that. Only the long ways they passed drove him crazy. It took them too long time.

He hadn't dared himself to think what had happened to Aelin. His mate, his wife, his caranam and best friend. She mend so much to him and now she could be everywhere. With Maeve and Cairn. Not the best options.

_Breath in. Breath out._

When the day would come and she would leave him, than he would go with her. That was his promise. The promise he had made to her when they were married.

He was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

It was not time yet but for goodness sake, he loved her. And he knew that she loved him more. And if that was a fairytale they would be happy and together.

But it wasn't a fairytale and in this moment, he could feel a strong pain in his neck. With one hand he stroke over his shoulder. It smelled like Cairn.

A growl came out of his mouth and he fleshed his teeth. This one would pay for what he had done to his wife.

**Manon**

It was a completely other story to fly with the princeling. Not only the touching on her breasts, that wasn't new for Manon. But the presence of somebody when she was catching the sky was...

Abraxos sniffed. He didn't like it when other person's were next to her.

With gritted teeth she told him to stop.

The king looked over her shoulder and up to the sky where clouds were hiding the light. Evening was over.

She wouldn't say it. Never. But she liked it. His presence when she was flying. She leaned near to him and smiled.

She didn't care about the queen. Not really, many people die, many people get lost in darkness. But she cared... About Dorian. And he cared about the woman with the golden hair, about the queen who had sacrificed herself. And for him she would fight. He smiled back at her.

...But when it would come hard to hard. And battle comes down, she would make the right decision. And save him.

** Thanks for reading! So exited but of course happy. I hope you like it. I write more when I see that someone has read it. Grateful for every reader, guys. Nice evening **


	2. Lysandra&Aedion/Dorian&Manon/Aelin

**Lysandra**

The room was full of people. People who stared at her. She remembered Aelin. What she would do. But only the thought of her lost queen brought back all her sleepless nights.

She would not blame herself. She had only done what her dear friend had ordered.

_But if you..._

Ansel, the red-haired brat, smiled falsely and showed her teeth.

> "So Aelin, what is the plan?"

_such an arrogant-_

She could easily understand why her friend had liked her. She was the second version of her when she was 16.

There was Ilyas. The black hair was hanging lump in his sun kissed face. Handsome.  _Very_ handsome.

> "The red desert is vulnerable to the north side. When we start the fire, we need protection from this direction."

Lysandra didn't know what to say. She had never made a battle plan in all of her life. The enormous card of Erilea wasn't helpful.

But there was Aedion. Watching every movement of her. Black shadows in his eyes.

>  "Aelin told me that the strong sandstorms will buy us time til we join your armee from west. Than we fight together with one thousand soldiers."

**Aedion**

It was a judgement. A judgement to see the girl, he once trusted the most, in his only family.

_Aelin._

He had shouted at her. Because of Lysandra. Because she had risked Lysandras life. Had he known that-

_You have failed her. You have no family. No more._

No, Aelin was alive. She must be. He loved her like a sister. She was his sister.

No matter-

_Stop_

But when he saw Lysandra in the middle of the people and not knowing what to do, he got a feeling that something wasn't over yet.

**Aelin**

Maeve was in a good mood. There she was. The bitch sitting on her throne. The chains were biting her skin, iron. 

But pain wasn't the same. No more.

She thought of people she loved. If this was the end, it would be a nice one. She deserved it.

> "You see, I win. Everytime."

The cruel smile was darker than her hair. Aelin stand still. She knew what was coming now.

> "Give me the key. Give it me, Aelin."

She would enjoy her last moment of triumph.

> "I have no key for you, beloved aunt."
> 
> "Give. Me. The. Key. Now."
> 
> "I. Have. No. Key. For. You."

She felt the searching eyes of her aunt. Scanning the air around her for the wyrd key.

There was not such a thing.

Air went cold. Shaking. She trembled, everything was far away. She didn't feel the ground, when she hit it.

The scream of Maeve followed her into darkness.

**Dorian**

He got a feeling for it. Every time Manon leaned in, he stroke over her high cheekbones or through her white hair. The braid was a real mess. She never looked more beautiful than now, when she caught the sky.

At beginning it was difficult to tell. Manon was still a bloodthirsty witch. A real pretty one.

He didn't know whether she was interested in such a...

_relationship_

He didn't know the answer. Maybe this ends tomorrow. But not now.

Dorian saw it when Manon smiled. It was a nice smile. A little shy.

But not less beauty.

He thought only once before he reached her face and kissed her.

She was surprised.

But she kissed him back.

Abraxos didn't like it. He grumbled.

Manon laughed softly.

For a long time he thought he would never feel a piece of heaven again. He was wrong.

Maybe the hell was his heaven 

 


	3. Aelin&Rowan

**Aelin**

_Breathe. In and out._

Her eyes flew open. She was not in her cell. There were her chains. Not a surprise but still a bad fact. And again darkness.

A door opened.

Aelin was scared. That was the truth and she wasn't ashamed anymore. 

Cairn.

After the whip had shattered the last pieces of her skin, the flesh was burning. Maeve was pissed. And when Cairn was coming...

> "Get up, now!"

Tiredness seemed to win. She could barely lift her finger. But not her whole body.

With his left hand he tipped softly on her back. A test.

Than he pulled her hair. She screamed quietly. He smiled.

Then he throw her over his shoulder.

> "We must hurry. There is a special guest waiting..."

**Rowan**

 

His company wasn't sure whether they should talk to him or not. To be honest, he wasn't interested in a talk.

They have crossed the sea. Tomorrow they would reach Doranelle. Their first point.

Gavriel was hanging around before his cabin. Chin high and shoulder up he nodded in his direction.

Rowan did not do such a thing.

_Aelin. Aelin. Aelin._

That was his only thought. Cairn would not dare to touch her, did he?

His hands were building fists. 

But there was a strange noise. He heard it through the Captain's door.

> "Today... No, he is going to take her with him- ... Erawan... And the queen, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius... Wife..."

When he heard the name of his mate, he couldn't stop himself from lunching at the Captain.

A trap.

Then he saw them. Two man. One Human and one... Definitely not.

Both faces went bone white.

> "What are you saying about my wife?"


	4. Aelin

**Aelin**

The man wasn't human. Such dark eyes that she shivered when he looked at her. She was dead. Or almost

_Erawan._

The valg king was standing in front of her.

 

> "Hello  _little_ Queen."

A soft voice. So soft and irritating. Aelin was in pain. Her body was thin and powerless. She couldn't speak or stand without help. Her last meal was days ago...

 

> "They have done bad things to you"

He curled her hair in his hands. The touch let her scream inside. Cold hands.

Erawan smiled and showed his teeth.

Maeve was there. Next to him. Grinning from ear to ear. 

"It was necessary."

Aelin closed her eyes. She was too weak.

 

> "She will come with me. That was the deal."

Erawan wanted her to go with him? 

 

> "She will go with you if you give me the wyrdkey."
> 
> "Wrong answer darling."

That was the first time she saw fear in the eyes of her aunt.

Erawan stretched his hands out and...

_There was black fire!_

He let Maeve burn. Burn to ashes. 

Aelin should have been happy about that, but... Here was an other monster.

"What... Do. You... Want." she hustled.

"You will see... Queen Aelin."


	5. Manon&Dorian/Lysandra&Aedion/Rowan

**Manon**

Manon watched as the mountain cliff was only fifty feet away. Astern shielded her eyes as Sorrel threw a knife after her.

> "You should cut off the back at the saddle. Your beast gets grumpy."

Asterin nodded only. 

> "There we are. The homeland of the Crochans."

Anger raised in Manon. Must her second speak it out. But then she realized, she was nervous. How could she not? The crochans wouldn't accept her easily. Especially not as their...

_Queen._

> "You mustn't be afraid, witchling."

Manon had almost forget the person behind her. 

> "Are you giving me orders Majesty?"

Her mood was going to get out all limits.

> "Of course not. But I know how you feel. And fear will only stop you from being a queen. There is nobody who could say what would be the best to do. You are the one and only who can do it. You _will_ do it."
> 
> "I will do it. If only to show you that I'm the only, prince."

**Lysandra**

> "Aedion, wait!"

He stopped in the middle of the floor. But didn't turn to her, face still to the wall.

She took a deep breath.

> "I will not blame myself. Never. If you think I will run after you and excuse me for that...Than you are wrong! Absolutely! 
> 
> But you are important to me... I don't want to loose you. Because I..."
> 
> "You hadn't told me, Lys. Not even a hint of that... I have shouted at her because of  _You!_ And the truth is...
> 
> I blame myself for it. Aelin... And I'm the one who should be sorry. And you're important to me to."

**Rowan**

Blood pored out of his hand. Not his own. The two dead body's had the thrown over board. His winds controlled the ship.

But that was nothing compared to the information he had gotten. He had thrown up when he first heard it. Than another time...

He  _never_ did that.

But his mate... In the hands of his enemies. And he should have seen it. Seen it when Aelin had locked herself up in the cabin. Didn't speak to him for days.

He was so foolish. 

Aelin. Aelin. Aelin.

Erawan had been there. Had taken his wife.

To make her to his own.


	6. Elide&Lorcan

**Elide**

That moment the hell hole bastard looked in her eyes with plea, she started hating herself. She had  _trusted_ him,  _kissed_ him! She could tasted the disgust of Anneith on her tongue.

How could she had been such a foolish idiotic...

_Fool. Naiv Fool._

Bitterness and sorrow raised in her. Aelin. The selfless queen who had saved them all. Saved her.

She shouldn't have done it, should have let Elide die.

She was worthless and not half as brave as Aelin...

 

 

> "Stop it. Please."

~~~~~~~~She turned as fast as she could to see him. Lorcan.

 

 

> "What?"

Her voice was only a whisper.

 

 

> "I can see your thoughts as clearly as if they were mine. I don't know why...  _Please_ don't think that. Never. You are so much more than...  Worthless! You..."

Elides eyes widened. What was he saying?

 

 

> ~~~~"Stay _away_ from me! I don't care what you are telling me!"

Wisely he kept his mouth shut. She took a step back. Away from this traitor.

Never would she be this girl again.

 

 

> "I will wait. Maybe one day..."
> 
> "No, never!"
> 
> She run. Run until the rocks were build before her. Before she reached Manon.

**Lorcan**

Elide was running. Away from him. He only stared after her. Never in his life had he thought...

Manon was standing there but not alone. The prince

_king_

on her left. His black hair was a mess. Like Lorcan himself.

Elide had bad dreams. He knew it since her screams had woken him during the night. She did not blamed Lorcan, she...

...blamed herself.

That was the truth and Lorcan could not help her. Because it was his fault.

And there was the other thing between them, he had felt it when he could 

_see_

her impressions. Of everything. Saw things with her eyes.

That was a connection.

And the gods know what would happen, if Elide knew...

But now he had other problems to deal with.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	7. Aelin&Rowan/Lysandra&Aedion

**Aedion**

> "Because I fell in love with  _you_ , Lysandra."

Everything was done. He had said it. He didn't turn around to see her face. Her tiny figure. And even it was more than pain...

It was worth it.

Lysandra didn't run after him when he reached the door. He had expected it. Like she had told him. Fine

> "Aedion. Wait."

He did not do such a thing. Only left her alone in the dark chamber 

**Lysandra**

Her heart was beating that fast, that everything disappeared. She couldn't see anything only heard Aedions voice.

Cold.

But that was only a facade. She knew exactly how he felt. Because...

She felt the same.

She had lied to herself because she didn't deserve a man like Aedion. He was this absolutely... Perfect. And he loved her.

She couldn't look into his face but that wasn't necessary because her turned her his back.

And when the door was falling into its lock she kept running. Running after him.

**Aelin**

When she awoke the next time, it wasn't her cell. Instead of it she was lying in a bed. A real bad. Everything felt soft. Pure happiness filled her.

But than she saw  ~~~~ _Erawan._

He was standing there. Watching her.

She blinked. That couldn't be real! Blinked and blinked and...

> "I need you. Because of your power."

Emotionless he pointed at her.

> "I need your  _fire._ Because it will destroy my brothers. Only fire will kill valg kings."
> 
> "I will never help you, bastard."
> 
> "You will."

His smile turned wicked. Agony was gone.

> "A beauty, aren't you? But I have seen many of them, you know? And non of them had this power."

Aelin wanted to spit him in his face. Bastard. She knew she was beauty but...

> "First we will leave it here."

When the door was falling behind him, she took the pillow and throw it against it.

She knew what he planned. He knew it too.

 


	8. Manon&Dorian/Aelin&Rowan

**Manon**

The mountain was high as hell. If they hadn't found the right pass between sharp rocks, the wings of their beasts would have been teared away. Strong winds were blowing and all witches have been grateful for their second lid. Except Dorian, who was shielding his eyes.

> "Sorry but I do not really enjoy the flight. Will we be there soon?"
> 
> "Only a short route higher and we are there. Don't worry, princeling."
> 
> "Oh I  _do_ not worry, witcheling!"

He grinned but they were already there. It wasn't what she had expected. Only stones and rocks.

But there was someone. Standing in the storm. Looking Manon right into her eyes. It was a child.

A boy. Of course not a witch but not a human, too.

> "Who are you?"

Even it was only a fourteen years old kid, she didn't feel emphatic for him. 

He didn't respond but did as much as to show them a...

_cave._

Nearly impossible when strong winds took them the sight.

Sorrel groaned softly. Asterin seemed pissed, too. Although not as much as her wingleader.

> ~~~~"Is that the Crochans home?"

He nodded and stretched his hands in their direction.

> "Good."

When she turned for the last time in his direction, he had already vanished.

It didn't surprise her.

> "Let's have a look on it."

**Dorian**

He knew it was a bad idea in the moment, they entered the cave. Darkness surrounded them and even here you could hear strong winds blowing.

Not a good decision but there was no other option. 

He did this for Aelin. For Manon.

Manon was walking fast like she wanted to leave it quickly behind. 

_Him_ behind.

So he decided to run after her.

> "Manon, you cannot run trough this hellhole this easily!"
> 
> "I take no orders from you. From nobody!"
> 
> "Is that your impression of me? Trying to controlling you?"

He noticed to late that he had shouted at her. The red haired witch next to him gritted the teeth. Her eyes glowing green. 

Manon turned around furiously. 

> "Keep your mouth shut if only shit comes out."

Rage was raising inside him. What had he done wrong.

But there was a strange smell. It smelled like 

_fire._

The other noticed it, too. 

> "A trap! Someone tries to burn the cave. There! I see the fire!"

Manon changed her direction. Was running back as fast as she could.

> "If you don't want your ass burned, then  _run!"_

She mustn't respond it, everyone was trying to escape. Find the exit...

...Exit, exit

There!

Only fifty steps away. Dorian hold back his breath. The witches were faster he noticed.

Sorrel at the top, but where was Manon?

> "Manon!"

There was no answer. His blood frosted. Where was she?

_Bang!_

An explosion. His ears were falling out. Not daring to turn around.

Manon.

**Aelin**

She was to wear this dress. She hated it. There were not much times when she was ashamed to show her body.

But her back...

And that dress showed all her curves. Really  _all_ of her curves.

White fabric and it was falling beautiful but...

It showed her belly...

And it was going to grow.

She wouldn't wear this for Erawan. Never.

A knock and she turned to the door. It swung open and the king of valg was coming in.

> "Not ready yet?"

She hold her hands before her belly. Trying to hide the small bump.

> "I will not wear it."

She knew it was the wrong answer. Coldness swept through her before he punched her right into face.

She remembered that feeling and turned to the side. Hesitated. His fist collapsed with her jaw.

Oh gosh. It hurts endlessly.

Than she was hanging in the air. Hardly breathing. 

No. No. No.

Her hands were shaking.

It wouldn't stop.

He met her gaze. Hunger. Hunger from hell and after pain.

> "You have two options, Aelin. Die or borrow."

She borrowed. Deep. Before him. His breathing stroke her chin. 

> "This will be fun."


	9. Elide&Locan/Manon&Dorian

**Elide**

Manon had sent them to Perranth. Maybe it should be a gift for Elide but honestly she didn't want to see her old town. There were too many memories which hurt a part inside her deep.

_Shame._

She was ashamed because she had left all of her people defenseless. She knew it was wrong because she was forced to leave and hadn't got a choice but...

She had left

Taking a break she passed the border.

She was home. With Locan on her side. Maybe it should be like that. She didn't know but decided not to think about it.

When he looked in her eyes she turned her gaze at the other side.

 

> "What do you think?"
> 
> "I thought you could go  _inside_ my head."
> 
> "I know how you feel but..."
> 
> "I'm ashamed. Before my own people."
> 
> "I understand."

She was confused. That wasn't the answer she had expected but it was the answer she needed.

 

> "We must find Manon's friend here. At "Madisson Beach". It is a restaurant at the sideways."
> 
> "Good. Let's make it quick."

**Locan**

She seemed not present. Elide was lost in her thoughts and nearly fell over a trunk.

Her unbound hair was falling over her shoulders and the pale white skin was now brown and had a healthy colour. So much has changed since the day he had met her.

And there was this

_connection_

He still could feel it.

Because Elide Lorchan was his mate.

And he didn't know what to do with it. He could not tell her. Not when she looked at him with hate and disgust.

**Dorian**

In past he often was afraid of too many things. When he lost Sorcha, nearly Aelin and thought everything was over.

But that was absolutely  _nothing_ compared to this.

 

> "Manon!"

All of the witches were searching for a white haired wingleader.

If the sharp rocks had fallen on her...

He did not want to think about it.

Or what he had shouted at her. It hadn't been fair.

He nearly vomited. He was sick of fear.

_Please!_

 

> "Answer me, Manon!"

The golden haired witch was screeching. Her voice high. Even Sorrel was shrieking.

But then...

There was a small body, pinned to the ground.

He could not remember when he was running that fast. His hands touched her bloodied head. It was jammed between the stones.

Seemed too weak and fragile for such a powerful woman.

But there she was. He took her face. Looked on her closed eyes.

Panic, pure panic raised inside him.

 

> "Damn you! Weak up! Don't you dare to die in this shitty hellhole! You are a  _queen!"_

Asterin was shaking, trembling. Everyone hold back his breath.

Because of the shattered queen before them.

 


	10. Manon&Dorian

**Dorian**

His heart was pounding. He could not focus on anything else than the beautiful and unconscious face. Dirt and blue blood was flowing over it. 

_Please Mother. No. No. No._

> "Manon! Open your eyes!"

He whispered into her ear.

> "We must move her, now!"

Eyes wide open the Thirteen nodded. Dorian took a step back, forced himself to  _move._

_You can't help her if you don't move._

Sorrel pushed against the biggest stone, Asterin helping her. Dorian tried to pull the body of the Queen away. It didn't work.

Again and again they tried but everytime they freed Manon from the rocks, new sharp ones came. She had fallen to deep.

He won't give up. He would save his queen no matter how much it would cost.

And finally they reached the last stones. Softly as possible he carried her body, avoiding the bruises and wounds. 

But her eyes were still closed. Long whimpers above them. It made her younger.

> "Breathe. You need to breathe."

When sorrow and despaired let him catch his breath, he saw it.

Tears had blurred his view. His hands stroke  cheeks, which were red like a royals coat. 

Golden eyes flickered. Her gaze met is. 

> "Stop sobbing like a witchling."
> 
> "Stop scaring me to death."

Her laugh was rough and absolutely adorable. 

 


	11. Elide&Lorcan

**Elide**

They had found her queen. With Erawan.

They had put her into that horrible iron coffin and locked it. 

And that the group knew only because of Fenrys. He had come for them, secretly when the darkness started to hide them. He was forced to leave as fast as he could, the beautiful face hardened with sorrow and grief.

Elides heart felt like a deep black hole. And that wasn't because of the hole shitty situation.

Perranth had been taken over by the valg king. Her home, her nation and her people.

They had joined Rowan and Gavriel, after Lorcan and she had watched the guards of the valg, when they had spoken about a marriage.

The marriage of Aelin and Erawan. 

She had nearly vomited but was forced to keep her face blank.

And now she had started to weep. Like a sobbing baby.

But tears flowed from her closed eyes.

> "I hate it when you're crying"
> 
> "Than why you keep staring?"
> 
> "Because what I hate more..."

She went still as the death, as Lorcan took her face into his hands and turned it, so that she faced him.

It wasn't fair. To see him in his pure beauty and with all his guilt and to do... Nothing.

> "..Is, when I'm not with you. Because you're that brave, graceful and pure hearted and only  _you_..."

His breath was warm on her skin and she shivered. Tears already dried. 

> "You make me want to live. You make me feel  _worth_ it."

And as Elide looked into his deep deep eyes, she knew what to do.

His lips were soft against hers. His joy hit her, she felt his pure love. Every inch of him.

She saw his question and so she was the one. The one who pulled his coat over his head. 

And he was the one who teared her dirty dress apart. And when he removed the binding upon her breasts, she let him.

She laughed quietly as she noticed that they would do it in a forest.

And as she saw Lorcans face above her, smiling wildly and free, her heart melted.

And she knew that his was melting, too.

**Lorcan**

When they were done and Elide had fallen asleep, he had taken his coat and covered her with it.

And then he had carried her. Over the stones and through the dark forest.

Her delicious white skin started to shimmer in the blackness.

He loved her with all of his heart. Not because of her beauty but of her pureness.

His beautiful beautiful mate.

He stroke her warm cheeks. Kissed them and pulled her closer, she was still asleep.

Nuzzling into his chest, Her onxy hair hanging in curls over her face.

Only one tear escaped him and fell on the prettiest body, he had ever carried.


	12. Aelin

**Aelin**

Her heart thundered into her chest. A good thing to know it was still there. Not totally broken. With a short breath she turned to the mirror. And saw a bride standing there.

In all of her time she had played different roles. But never a  _bride._ Not even close.

Of course, the white dress, that fell like a big puffy cloud to the ground, was stunning and absolutely a dream. But not with... Him. A dark king. Her future Husband. That wasn't even the worst of all or the coming night.

But Erawan would  _use_ her. Her power.

And that wasn't supposed to be happen. But it seemed that  _this_ wasn't a normal nightmare anymore. 

Aelin shut her eyes.  _don't think about it._

With that thought she passed through the closed door. Ignored the servants, who looked everywhere but in her face. She wasn't sure about that. 

Never her feed felt like that. That uterlly  _wrong._ As if they wanted to stop her from walking. From nearing him.

She could have laughed. Her despair forced her to blindness. So she kept on walking, she only saw her way.

That was when Aelin saw him. Standing there and smiling.  _Erawan._

She spent one tear for herself. She owned it. For a long time she hadn't thought about herself. Only about the people she cared. She was willing to sacrifice for. But here she was.

And maybe it was foolish but she hoped that someone would care for her this time.

Step by step.

No one came.

Even as Aelin took the cold hand of the cruel king. She was his crown. And now he had a kingdom of his own. Could make far more with his new jewel. 

* * *

She could barely remember the ceremony. Or any after that. Her voice as she spoke her part of the vow. Even if it was not her choice.

But now she laid in darkness. In a foreign bedroom. Waiting for him.

The woman had put her in a robe that hided nothing and showed her bare breasts.

Aelin trembled as she heard his footsteps coming for her.

And as a cold hand touched her shoulder, her bare skin, she frowned. Did not make a noise. Even as she was turned on her back. Looking in black holes. 

As fingers drifted down her body. From head to toe.

> "A real beauty, aren't you?"

He whispered. And his tongue made circles on her neck.

It felt like ice on the fire inside her.

Disgust, that was all she felt, as he ripped that robe off.

With closed eyes she let it happen.

And hoped she would never open them again.

 

 


End file.
